


Girl Look At That Body!….. I Work Out

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: no specific request just something with DeanxPaige or DeanxReader so this is in honor of shirtless Dean (which, thank you lord 
            </p></blockquote>





	Girl Look At That Body!….. I Work Out

Paige walks into the gym, just in time to see Dean walking out of the men’s locker room, shirtless.

 

“Hi Dean.” She says, hopping up onto a treadmill.

 

“Hi Paige.” He says

 

They’re silent for a few minutes until Dean catches her checking him out.

 

“Like what you see?” He says with a wink and a smirk.

 

“Ew no.” Paige says, silently praying she’s not blushing.

 

“Oh really? So you wouldn’t mind if I stood here and flexed then? Since ya know, you don’t find my shirtless self attractive?”

 

“Nope. Go for it.” She says, head down.

 

He stands directly in front of her, and close enough that she can actually smell the enticing aroma of body spray and b.o.

 

After a few minutes, she snaps “alright fine, you’re attractive okay? I’d love to just feel those pecs and abs alright?!”

 

Dean laughs “I thought so…….. You know, I work out.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. I’ve got a different work out in mind.” She says, jumping off the treadmill, taking his hand and leading him out of the gym, up to her hotel room.


End file.
